


You're hot (just like this sweet drink

by Ianthebabe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cold, Couch Cuddles, Hugs, M/M, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianthebabe/pseuds/Ianthebabe
Summary: Felix wants to spend time outside. Jisung doesn't





	You're hot (just like this sweet drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my skz secret santa Winter! (https://mobile.twitter.com/jisungified) I think I fell short by a couple 100 words so I'm going to add to this with other cute Jilix (and maybe Winters other favourite ships,) I hope y'all enjoy!

The snow was cold, an icy blanket of sheer white sweeping across fields and dressing the roads in a dangerous flurry of melting cold. Snowflakes danced down from the sky, each individual flake wrapped up in it’s own special waltz. All that could be heard was children's happy cries as frosty the snowman made his annual appearance, and parents watched as creation turned to destruction as snow balls were thrown, knocking away frosty’s hat within hours of it being placed gently upon his head. It was cold, and yet childhood innocence was warm, heating up freezing, young bodys from the inside out, heats doubling in size with the simplicity of christmas joy.

The inside was warm. Jisung didn’t feel like moving anytime soon. And while Felix wanted to go outside, and dance a waltz of his own with the falling flakes of white, Jisung was perfectly okay with sitting, eating mince pies, and watching a fake log fire on his laptop. But Felix wouldn’t stop, he had been bouncing up and down in front of Jisung for the past hour now, begging for him to go outside with the younger and make “just one snowman? Please?”. And as much as jisung loved the blond boy in-front of him he refused to give in. It. Was. Cold. Jisung just wasn’t willing to give up his fake fire and mountain of blankets, it was just too comfy, and to be perfectly honest he’d much rather the boy join him under his fort of fleece, softness, and most importantly warm. Let’s just say that winter wasn’t Jisung’s cup of tea, well winter in the outside. Yes the snow was pretty, beautiful in fact (but not as beautiful as Felix in Jisung’s personal opinion) but he really did not like the pure risk, the danger associated with the freezing, winter season. 

Jisung knows that his hate for the season was childlike but that is exactly where it steamed from, his childhood. You see in his eighteen years of life he’d spent five of them in hospital, really not fun, most likely completely his own fault. Someone really should have told eight year old him climbing that tree on christmas eve was definitely not a good idea. It also wasn’t a good idea to try again the next year, and the year after that and the following two years were also not good days to try it on. And well lets just say being sat in hospital with a broken leg from a six foot fall (he could have sworn the ground was closer) was really not a fun experience, especially on christmas day. And, so yeah, Jisung wasn’t fond of winter.

In Jisungs eyes the most fun he had ever had since those days in the hospital was making snow angels, and Felix knew this. Switching his tactic to get the older out side to, “can we make snow angels?! Please please please???” and to be perfectly honest Jisung was really close it giving in…… yeah no he wasn’t. To Jisung if Felix wanted angels “you just have to look in the mirror babyyyy”, which instead of resulting with the usual blush only ended with Felix pouting and complaining about how Jisung is “absolutely no fun what so ever i cant belive this slander like how could you do this to me?! There's snow out side!! SNOWWW”

At this point it had become clear to Jisung that Felix definitely wasn’t going to stay out of the cold. And to be honest Felix was starting to give up trying to tempt the older into the icy fortress that was their back garden. It had been an hour since Felix had first starting screaming and full on fanboying over the white powder falling from the sky, and yes, Jisung did understand that snow was a rare sight for the blond boy, having grown up in Australia the fairy like flakes were a uncommon occurrence. Jisung almost felt bad for the boy,,,,,almost because at this point the freezing Korean winters were just another thing that was pretty much guaranteed to happen, something to get used too and get over. But that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon, even Chan who had lived in Korea for over seven years still acted like an over excited puppy whenever the first snow fell. 

A call of“Why don’t you go out with out me for a bit babes?” was Jisungs last, futile attempt to convince the freckled boy he would be staying inside for the day and to his surprise it worked  
Well it worked for now the younger falling onto the sofa, snuggling against his boyfriend muttering about how “well i guess there's always tomorrow…...now turn that stupid fire off and lets watch a film!!”  
For Jisung the sweet release of extra warmth and cuddles was a christmas miracle, simply replying with “the polar express!” Felix instantly giggled at his partners now childish behavior and moved to find the film on some sketchy streaming web page who downloaded it from only god knows where.  
They’d only got all of about 5 minutes into the film when Felix started complaining of thirst, begging for a mug of hot chocolate.  
“Are you for real babes? You just spent an hour complaining about how we are not out side in the you know cold but now youre sad because you're cold”  
“Yeah…”  
“Do you want marshmallows?” Jisung asked, sighing.  
“Yes please,,”  
“Do you just want me to bring the bag through so you can eat them on its own?”  
“Yes please…”  
Jisung trudged into the kitchen, legs screaming out after having being sat down since the early hours of the morning. Searching through the way too high, warn out cupboards for the pink and white packet of what was effectively lumps of squishy sugar goodness. Stalking backing into the living room he saw Felix, rearranging the pillows and blankets on the sofa so they could sit up and drink in comfort  
“Here darling, ill go make the drinks now.”  
“Thank you” the younger replied with a soft smile. “Really”

It was about 2 hours later and the pair had already gone through 3 mugs of the sweet hot drink each and were on their second christmas film of the night, Krampus. Neither of the two boys were very good at watching horror films and of course Chan just had to take the other members to a restaurant. While Felix loved spending time with his boyfriend he was scared shitless. Nothing scary had even really happened yet but the tension was high and he couldn’t stand it opting to hide his face in his boyfriends neck, all thoughts of the out side world momentarily gone, replaced with fear that he couldn’t quite place. But Jisung knew his boyfriend way too well instantly knowing when the blond fairy like boy was scared, quickly cuddling closer and pausing the film, sliping a marshmallow into the youngers mouth trying to cheer him up. 

Felix quickly snatched the bag out of his hands, running across the room and pelting the blue haired boy as he hid behind the chair on the other side of the room. Jisung sprinting into the kitchen and grabbing a new bag of marshmallows, joining in the sugary food war.  
“FELIX!! Why are we throwing marshmallows at each other?! Like how did you go from being afraid of a mythical creature to attacking me with food?!”  
“You didn’t want to go into the cold and i wanted to bring the snow ball fights inside, woojin would have my ass if we used snow so this is the next best thing!”  
The boys carried on screaming and shouting, running around the living room until the food ran out Jisung throwing the final sweet, and promptly hitting Chan in the forehead as he walking into the room, reveling in the mess of seemingly hundreds of marshmallows scattered about the floor.

“once you've cleaned up do you guys wanna go outside? We're gonna try and build snowmen of each other!”  
Felix instantly looked at his boyfriend, not expecting him to even answer after the earlier events. But to his surprise Jisung stood up immediately, grabbing the blonds hand and scrambling to pick up as many marshmallows as he can, and dragging the other out the door. Grabbing balls of snow and pelting the other members, and smiling so so widely. 

 

The snow was cold, an icy blanket of sheer white sweeping across fields and dressing the roads in a dangerous flurry of melting cold. Snowflakes danced down from the sky, each individual flake wrapped up in it’s own special waltz. All that could be heard was the boys of the bands happy cries as frosty the snowman made his annual appearance, and parents watched as creation turned to destruction as snow balls were thrown, knocking away frosty’s hat within hours of it being placed gently upon his head. It was cold, and yet childhood innocence was warm, heating up freezing, young bodys from the inside out, heats doubling in size with the simplicity of christmas joy.


End file.
